Dead and Burned
by Yvearia
Summary: *On Indefinite Hiatus* Fiona Glenanne will go to any lengths to protect children, even if it means infuriating Michael. Sookie Stackhouse will protect her family fiercely, no matter what kind of danger it puts her and Eric into. Rated M post Season3 BN and D&G.
1. 17 Hours

A/N: This is going to be a slow going story compared to my others. I have to meld the two worlds and these are some of my very favorite stories, so I want to do them justice. I also started a new job on Thursday, so I will have less time to write than before. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit. I'll get more to you soon.

~Yve

* * *

Fiona was clicking away at her new blackberry. Her old phone had taken a bath when she jumped off of the docks during Michael and Sam's rescue attempt. To be fair, it had been more than an attempt – though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, of course – since they had gotten her back home in one piece, if a little worse for wear. On the upside, Michael had bought her the new phone to keep her occupied while her shoulder healed.

She scrolled through her inbox, triaging the potential 'job offers', while Michael was putting his groceries away. They would be heading over to Maddie's for dinner with her and Sam in a few minutes. Michael would go willingly or she would drag him kicking and screaming if she had to. Madeline was excited to have Fi over for dinner to confirm that she was in relatively good health, and Michael needed to see his mother more. He kept her in the dark enough, she deserved some kind of compensation.

One e-mail caught her attention. It was a referral from her youngest sister, Lillian. An ex of hers had a missing kid. These jobs always took precedence, no matter the pay or risk. She read over the details.

"Oh. Oh, Michael. This is terrible."

"Don't you think it's a little early for you to be getting back to work, Fi?" She glared across the loft at him. He was leaning against the fridge eating a cup of peach yogurt.

"Put that away. We're going to your mother's."

"It's my first attempt at Brazilian food. Hope you all like it." Madeline sat down at the table, cigarette in hand. The smoke wafted across the dish sitting in the middle of the table. It looked like fried fish sitting in a thin, white soup with onions peppers and tomatoes. There was rice to serve it over. Fiona smiled.

"It looks delicious, Madeline."

"Yeah, Mom… Delicious. Sam, you first."

"I tasted while she was cooking," Sam smiled too enthusiastically.

"Oh, stop stalling. It's not poison!" Madeline spooned some rice onto her plate and ladled the 'fish soup' on top. She took a large, steaming bite. "Of course there's nothing wrong with ordering in." She took her plate to the kitchen, and Fiona followed, smiling, carrying the two serving dishes. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed the local pizza place.

"It's good to have you around again, Fiona. I'm glad you're ok. You feeling like your old self again?" Madeline and Fi walked back to the table and sat across from Michael, who was telling Sam to put spinach and mushrooms on the pizza. Fiona slapped him on the back of his head.

"No spinach, Sam."

"I'm feeling better, and I'm getting antsy about getting back to work. I can't stand just sitting around watching Michael have all the fun."

"I hardly think Michael's having much fun, Fiona. I…" Fiona cut Maddie off.

"In fact I got an email today about a job. Michael doesn't want me to take it."

"I just think it's too soon, Fi."

"What kind of job is it?" Sam asked as he hung up with the pizza place.

"A missing child. They think it's some kind of extortion scheme. They have some theories, but I'd have to meet with them to get a clearer picture. Sound good to you, Sam?" Fi looked at Michael as she spoke to Sam. She knew what buttons to push.

"Always up for sticking it to kidnappers. Who sent it your way?"

"My sister, Lillian."

"Lillian?" Michael sounded less than thrilled.

"Yes. An old friend of hers has a son and he went missing while staying with relatives. No ransom was left. They don't want to call the police for personal reasons. I'm going to call the father after dinner."

"If they aren't working with the police, and there's no ransom, I'd say they're trying to avoid the local authorities. Any idea why, Fi?" Michael sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Personal reasons."

"I think you should take the job, Michael. These people need your help. You've done jobs like this before."

"I need more information, Mom. Are they even in Dade County? Lillian's not exactly local. Fiona?"

"Well, he's not in Ireland, if that's what you're asking. He's in a town called Red Ditch… in Louisiana." She began tapping her foot nervously. She knew he was about to go off.

"Oh, that's great, Fi. How am I supposed to get to _Red Ditch_, Louisiana? In case you've forgotten, I can't leave Miami!"

"As long as we don't travel by plane, and we keep a low profile on the road…"

"No, Fi! Let the Louisiana police handle it."

"Hey, I can be your intelligence contact, Fi. But I can't get too far away right now. I'm trying to move out, get out of Maddie's hair. Plus, if all three of us go on the move, it's gonna look suspicious to 'big brother'. It's conceivable that we can cover Mike 'laying low' for a week or so but someone's still gotta operate as if he's still here and working on the burn notice. I'm willing to play decoy, if you want." Sam stood as the doorbell rang and paid for the pizza.

"See, Michael? Sam has it all taken care of. You're free to come along. What do you say?" She smiled sweetly at him. He stood and leaned down to kiss her forehead on his way to grab a beer from the kitchen.

"I still say no, Fi."

* * *

Sookie sat nervously on the edge of her seat in the kitchen. Remy Savoy was pacing back and forth, on the phone with someone who was getting him in touch with a private detective of some kind. Eric had offered to help, but Remy was mistrusting of vampires after his experience with Hadley. Eric still insisted on being there in support of Sookie. No one was blaming her, but she was beside herself with guilt. She hadn't heard a single sound all night. But when she woke up, Hunter was gone.

"Lillian, I've got another call. I think it's your sister. Yes, bye. Hello?" He answered eagerly.

"Remy? This is Fiona Glenanne. I so sorry to hear about your son. Give me some details and we'll get down there to get him back. I can be on the road in twenty minutes."

"What do you need?"

"How long has he been missing and who do you suspect? And why? The more information you can get me – even what seems insignificant to you – the better."

Michael opened the front door to her apartment as she was stuffing clothing into her suitcase.

"You're really going?" He asked. She mouthed, _I'm on the phone_, and retreated back into the bedroom.

She emerged in a few minutes, obviously through with her conversation for the moment.

"What are you doing here?" She walked over the suitcase and zipped it shut.

"I can't let you make a seventeen hour drive alone."


	2. Motives

Sookie was expecting the two 'PI's' to arrive a little after one in the afternoon. She didn't understand why they couldn't have flown. Isn't it a serious thing when a child goes missing? She moved around the kitchen, preparing lunch for when they arrived. As she worked she went over everything again in her mind.

Hunter had been staying at her house for the weekend. She was working with him to help him control his reactions to other people's thoughts. He had gone to sleep in her old bedroom across the hall around eight o'clock Saturday night. Then Eric showed up. Unannounced. He had received some information about Claude closing the club and relocating out of state. It seemed out of character and he wanted to know if Sookie had spoken to her fairy cousin recently. He was trying to keep an eye on things on the fairy front. Though most of the race had retreated to their own world and closed the gate, there were still a few operating on this side of the void, and some were none too happy about the 'encounter' that had taken place between the fairies and vampires earlier that year. Eric was more concerned with Sookie's wellbeing than that another assault should occur between the two supe races. The vampires far outnumbered the fairies who remained in this world.

Sookie hadn't spoken to Claude since before the fairy war. She couldn't bring herself to bother him while he was in mourning for his last sibling. It was painful enough for her to think that she had been in some way responsible for Claudine's death.

Once 'business' had been discussed, Eric implied that he would be interested in a bit of pleasure. It took all her will to deny his advances, but she just didn't feel comfortable with Hunter in the other room. Eric stayed late anyway and Sookie hadn't fallen asleep until sometime after four o'clock in the morning.

When she'd woken at noon, she expected to find Hunter watching cartoons in the living room. She mentally scolded herself for staying up so late while she was supposed to be looking after him. She walked into the living room and he wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked back down the hall to the bedroom and found it empty as well. Now she was beginning to worry. She called out to him mentally. No answer – and she couldn't sense his mind anywhere near the house. Amelia was gone too and she thought maybe they'd gone to get lunch in town. She dialed her roommate.

"Hey, Sook. I'm in the dressing room at Caché. Can I call you back?"

"Is Hunter with you?" She asked frantically.

"No." Amelia sounded worried now, too. "Maybe he's playing in the cemetery. Look, I'll get home as quick as I can. Ok?"

Sookie hung up with Amelia and immediately called Hunter's dad. They arrived at the same time. After canvassing her property and Bill's, as well as the cemetery between, with no trace of the child, Remy decided they should call the police. He was convinced someone had abducted his son. He would never wonder off by himself, it was totally out of character for him. He came to the conclusion that vampires must have taken the boy. After all, Sookie could hear the thoughts of humans. Surely she would have been alerted to the abduction if they were human perpetrators. Beside herself with guilt, Sookie couldn't really find a reason to argue with that theory. It had at least been some kind of supe, someone who would be difficult if not impossible for Sookie to read.

"Mr. Savoy, I know you're beside yourself with worry, but do you really want Hunter to be exposed to that kind of publicity? If he hasn't already been targeted by the supe community, he surely will be after that." Amelia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should try to keep this quiet until we know for sure where he's at."

Remy knew someone who knew someone who was experienced with these kind of situations, and good at keeping the authorities out of the mix. Now they were on their way from Miami, and Sookie was frantically trying to keep herself busy until they arrived.

Her pot of gumbo was simmering on the stove, and she was trying to straighten the living room as much as she could with Remy passed out on the couch. She began tuning in to their thoughts as the gravel crunched under their tires on the way up her drive. She went outside to stand on her front porch and wait for them.

_Fi better keep things low profile. I can't afford to be seen outside of Florida. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, for Fi – and the kid. Wonder what kind of trouble they're mixed up in that the can't let the police handle it?_

_How cute. It's far out of the way though. Michael would never give up his precious job for a life like this. I feel like Marissa Tome in that 'My Cousin Vinny' movie. I guess I'll have to work on my southern accent._

They parked their car, a 1970's model Dodge Charger, and stepped out onto the drive. The woman was tall and very skinny, with long sun-bleached brown hair. She wore jeans and a skimpy loose camisole. The man was tall and lean as well, with a clean cut look to him. He was wearing khakis and a black polo with very dark, retro sunglasses. The walked forward, confidently, to meet Sookie on the porch. She plastered on a nervous grin.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm Hunter's cousin."

"Hi. I'm Michael and this is Fiona. Where's Hunter's dad?" He was brusque and to the point. The woman rolled her eyes at him, and walked over to give Sookie a half hug.

"You don't have to worry. Even though he's not very sociable," she glared at him when she said this, "Michael is very good at what he does. I'm not so bad myself. We will find him."

Sookie didn't know what to say. She was taken off guard by the differences in their personalities. She'd expected partners to have a better rapport with one another. But maybe that's just the way they worked. Kind of 'good cop, bad cop' she guessed.

"Come on in. Remy's asleep on the couch. He finally conked out about ten this morning. I've got lunch ready if you two are hungry."

"We'll talk over lunch. We need to get the details and get started quickly."

"You haven't slept?" the woman asked.

"I'm used to keeping strange hours, and well…" Sookie trailed off. Her guilt and self-deprecation had kept her from sleeping. She had watched Eric leave for his daytime sleep, and watched Amelia wake and leave for work, and watched Remy drift off on the sofa, all without thinking of even the possibility of sleeping herself.

Sookie gently woke Remy and introductions were made again. She served up three bowls of gumbo and rice, not feeling able to eat at me moment. They sat around the kitchen table while Remy rambled on with his version of events.

"But you weren't here when it happened?" Michael pointed out. "What did you notice or how can you remember the events, Sookie?" he asked.

She recounted the events as she had been going over and over them in her head all morning. "It's my fault. I should have been awake, paying attention. And I'm the one who's been mixed up in all the supe business. If they took him, it's to get to me. I know it."

"What makes you so sure it was vampires who took Hunter?"

"I didn't hear them. Vamps are the only one's I can't hear." She looked down nervously. It was always weird to come out and tell people point blank that she was telepathic.

"What do you mean by 'hear'?" Fiona set her spoon down and leaned across the table, her attention piqued.

"I'm telepathic."

_Fuck. How do you keep any anonymity around her? This could be a problem._

"I don't have any ulterior motives, Mr. Westen. I just want to get Hunter back." Her mouth turned down in a frown. She disliked being wrongly accused. This man didn't even know her.

Fiona laughed. "Oh, that's good! I wish I could read Michael's mind. It's impossible to figure out his motives sometimes." Michael shot her a look that said this was a sore subject between the two of them. Sookie began to realize there was more than just business connecting them.

"How long have you been in the private eye business?" She asked suddenly.

"We don't really call ourselves 'private eyes'. We just… help people when there aren't many other options." She got a sense of sincerity. The guy was on the up and up, and if he felt strongly about a cause, he would see his job through to the end. But he was also hiding something – much more now that he knew what Sookie was capable of. "Any vampire in particular that you suspect?"

"I haven't exactly made a lot of enemies, but nothing is ever really clear when you're talking vamp politics." She shrugged. There were any number of vampires who might want her on their side, and according to Eric, would go to any lengths to make that happen. But she had a lot of other supes on her side as well – the Shreveport and Jackson weres, Claude (she hoped), the Hotshot were-panthers, Sam, and all of the vampires loyal to Eric.

"So any enemy of your friends' is technically a potential enemy," Michael pointed out. "That broadens the playing field. Someone could be using you to manipulate one of your friends. Does that narrow it down anymore? Who's most likely to suffer because of this?"

If Sookie was suffering, it would affect many of the people who cared for her, but there was one person who was much more connected to her than all the others.

"Eric." She cringed as she said it out loud. Things had been fairly peaceful for them both since the fairy war. Now for some reason they were being attacked covertly on both fronts. She didn't know weather he had gotten her into more trouble or if it had been her dragging him into it this time.

"We need to talk to Eric, then."

"He won't be around for a while."

"We can go to him. The sooner the better." Michael pushed back from the table and stood up.

"No, you can't. He's indisposed. Till after dark." Sookie wrapped her arms tightly around herself, feeling the familiar drop in her stomach, realizing this was much bigger and more involved than she was prepared to handle on her own. Once again, the supe world was encroaching, and not for the first time, she wished she had never met Bill in the bar that night.


	3. Blood and Yogurt

A/N: Sorry it's a short one. I wanted to get something to you before my week got real busy.  
Enjoy

~Yve

* * *

Michael was just getting off the phone with Sam when Fiona walked into the room. They would be staying at the woman's house in the bedroom Hunter had been using. Hunter's dad was occupying the couch, so Sookie had given Mike lots of blankets and pillows for a pallet on the floor in the guest room. He wasn't intending to sleep there, but that wasn't any of her business.

"Who's leaving?" Mike asked as he heard a vehicle pulling down the driveway and onto the road.

"Remy. He didn't bring much with him. He's going to get some things from Wal-Mart." Fi ambled over and collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Guess there's not much to do till after dark." She had that tone in her voice. The 'I dare you' tone.

"I'll go get the bags out of the car." He smiled as she sat straight up and watched him leave the room. He heard the shower running in the bedroom across the hall. Sookie must still be awake and trying to stay busy. He headed down the front steps and out to the car. There was an old jeep making its way up the drive, and he quickly adapted a slouched posture, waving to the driver as he parked.

"Howdy," he said as the man exited the vehicle. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt with a logo on the breast – 'Merlotte's Bar and Grill'. He was short but well muscled, with a shock of shaggy, reddish-blonde hair.

"I don't believe I know you," the driver said by way of a greeting.

"Aw, I'm Mike Hikks. Cousin of Sookie's from over'n South Florida. Just droppin' in with my girlfriend for a few nights. Pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" Mike extended his hand and the man stepped forward to take it. His grip was much harder than even Michael was prepared for. The man leaned in closer and began to speak in a low voice.

"I don't believe you are. How 'bout you tell me what you're really doing here? I assure you my bite _is_ worse than my bark." For a moment Mike thought he actually heard the man growl.

Just then Sookie and Fiona emerged onto the porch. The tension between the two men was palpable and both women called them out.

"Sam!"

"Michael!"

"Sook, you know this guy? He says he's your cousin from Florida."

"What? Cousin?" Sookie shook her head in confusion and the man – Sam – tightened his grip. "No, Sam. I do know him. Let him go." Sam released Mike's hand and took a step back, looking from him to Sookie.

"Thanks, man." Michael dropped the fake accent. No point now.

"My pleasure," Sam growled.

"Oh, quit acting all macho. This isn't the time for a pissing contest. Come inside, both of you." Sookie turned and stormed back into the house, leaving Fi chuckling on the porch.

"'Pissing contest'! Boy has she got you pegged."

"It wasn't a pissing contest," Michael mumbled under his breath as he stepped up onto the porch, rubbing his hand.

"I didn't think it was," Sam muttered like a scolded puppy. "Sorry about your hand."

"What about my hand?" Mike immediately quit rubbing it.

They followed Fi inside and found Sookie grabbing three beers from the fridge, ready to pass them to her guests. "Sam Merlotte, Michael Westen. Sam's my good friend and my boss. Michael's here to help with… do you know what's going on, Sam?"

"Amelia told me. I thought I'd come see if there was anything I could do – maybe take a shot?" He wrinkled his nose and eyed the two strangers a bit nervously. He'd come out as a shifter earlier in the year, but not too many people were used to the idea yet.

"That's a dead end. Eric's already been all over the property and his nose is almost as good as yours." She slumped down onto the couch. "Oh, and this is Fiona." She rested her head in her hand propped up on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry. What'da y'all do, exactly?" Sam remained standing, somewhat defensively, between Sookie and Mike.

"Whatever needs doing," Michael grinned.

"We're very good at what we do, and we're here to get the boy back. That's really all you need to know." Fiona was straightforward but not unkind.

"Sorry if I'm skeptical, but people aren't always what they claim to be around here."

"You mean 'around me'," Sookie mumbled.

"Like you." Mike had a feeling about this guy. He'd bet his favorite SIG-228. "You aren't just a bar owner. Shifter, or were?"

"I'm not a were," he huffed and made a face.

_This guy might come in handy later_, Mike thought to himself.

"Sook," Sam turned away from Michael as he addressed her. "I just find it hard to believe that whoever took hunter was able to completely mask their scent. Let me have a go at it."

"Have at it." She waved her hand towards the hallway and Sam walked off and disappeared into the bedroom. Sookie yawned and leaned back on the couch. Fiona gave Michael a questioning look – _could the shifter be useful?_ It was one of the things he loved about Fi. She didn't have to be a telepath to read his mind. It was also very inconvenient at times. He gave her a slight nod.

Just then a blood hound emerged from the hallway and began ambling around the living room, stopping to slobber all over Mike's shoes.

"Oh. Yeah. This is Dean. A.k.a. Sam, in dog form." Sookie sounded exhausted. "Find anything useful, Dean?" The dog stopped in front of the couch and lowered his head sheepishly. "S'ok. If there were anything worth smelling, you and Eric both would have smelled it. Whoever took Hunter knew to plan for you two. Not your fault." She absently reached her hand down and scratched the dog behind the ears. He shook her hand off and retreated back down the hallway. "Sorr-eee." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back once more.

Sam emerged a few moments later, pulling his t-shirt on over his head. He walked back toward the couch where Sookie was breathing heavily. Mike wasn't quite sure if she was asleep or not, though she should be. Sleep deprivation was the last thing anyone needed in this situation.

"Sook. Cher?" Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you climb into bed, Sookie? You're no good like this."

"I was just thinking," she said groggily. "I need to go get some blood to have on hand for Eric and Pam tonight. I'm fresh out. You two need anything?"

"No," Fi chirped.

"Yogurt," requested Michael.

"Oh, no you don't," Sam chimed in as she stood and reached for her purse. "You're not driving anywhere like this. You're likely to head straight into the ditch around the corner. I'll drive you."

"Thanks, Sam. Blood and yogurt. Yummy." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door after Sam, leaving Michael and Fiona alone in the old farmhouse.


	4. Influenced

A/N: No beta for this one, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

When Eric arrived at Hummingbird Lane he felt Sookie's absence. He had expected to be overcome by the worry and nervous energy that had been surrounding her in the last twenty-four hours, but as he came closer and closer to her home, it became apparent that she wasn't there. Her car sat in the driveway along side a black Charger – a beautiful vehicle that he stopped momentarily to admire. The 'investigators' from Florida must be here. Remy's car was gone, perhaps Sookie had gone somewhere with him. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly typed out a text to her.

_I am at your home. Where are you?_

_At the store getting blood. Go inside. Be nice._

Eric let himself into the house, walking through the disheveled living room, viewing the makeshift bed on the couch, blankets strewn across furniture. There was no one visible in the front part of downstairs but Eric could smell the visitors in the guest bedroom. He made his way down the hall and stood outside the door. Seconds later it opened.

A lean brunette leaned against the frame. She was dressed scantily in a loose muscle shirt and boy short panties. She gasped slightly and smiled up at him.

"Oh, Sookie didn't mention anyone would be coming over. And look at what a mess I am – not even dressed." She waited as if for him to reply, but he only smiled, looking her over and taking in what information he could gather from the state of the room. There were two medium sized suitcases of different style, which meant two occupants. There was a duffle bag that did not belong there, sitting on top of the rug covering the trapdoor in the closet. The coverings on the bed had been rumpled and shoved to the floor. He smelled gun oil of several different types. And, most predominately, he smelled sex. "Well, here you're looking at me in my pajamas. The least you could do is tell me your name."

"Tell your mate to come out first, and that there is no need for the firearm." He dropped his fangs, only slightly, in amusement, as he smiled back at her. They were good – if they had been dealing with humans they might have succeeded in their rouse. The woman cocked her head behind the door, then stepped aside. A man emerged with a sidearm in one hand and a t-shirt in the other, wearing only a pair of khaki slacks.

"Just the same, I think I'll hang on to it till introductions have been made." Though he still held the weapon it was with a relaxed grip, and he pulled the t-shirt over his head one handed.

Eric furrowed his brows. He disliked answering to humans. They were the outsiders in his bonded's home. He was the one with a standing invitation here. But he had no quarrel with them thus far and assented to introducing himself first.

"I am Eric Northman, Area Five Sheriff, and Sookie's bonded and lover."

"That's a mouthful," the woman mumbled under her breath as she pulled a pair of jeans on over her slight curves.

"Michael. And this is Fiona."

"A pleasure," Eric smiled and dipped his head in Fiona's direction.

"Lets talk." Michael slipped his gun into the back of his pants and strolled past Eric down the hallway and into the kitchen.

As Eric followed the man to the table he began to feel Sookie's approach. She was just as tense as this morning before he left, though she was doubly as tired. He would be correct in assuming that she had not slept all day. He was prepared to find a solution to that. In the meantime he could lend her some of his energy.

Michael sat down, indicating that Eric should have a seat too, but he would not sit until he had helped Sookie into the house. He walked through the living room, ignoring the investigator for the moment, and exited to the front porch. He could hear tires on the gravel drive now.

He was less than pleased to see Sam's jeep, though he shouldn't have been surprised. In the tiny town, no matter how few people were told of the incident, it was only a matter of time before the shifter had heard and decided to stick his nose where it did not belong.

Sookie emerged with two brown paper sacks in her arms. The shifter hopped out and ran around the front of the vehicle to take them from her. Eric met her at the bottom step, wrapping his arms around her and planting a solid kiss on her lips – for his benefit as well as Sam's.

"You are exhausted, lover."

"I'm better now you're here. Did you meet the 'crew'?" She stumbled up the steps and he caught her by the arm. Leading her carefully through the front door. "Oh, Sam!" Sookie half turned, but Eric reached back and held the door open for the shifter. If it was pleasing to Sookie it was of little consequence.

"Eric," Sam nodded in greeting as he carried the bags into the house. Eric stood stoically, with his arm around Sookie's wait. She shoved him in the ribs and hissed a reprimand under her breath.

"Of course, it is a pleasure, Shifter." His voice dripped with honey and he knew it was less than his bonded expected from him. Sam ignored the slight and emptied his hands, placing the bags on the table.

"We went to get two things, but Sookie wouldn't leave without making it a full out grocery stop." He began unpacking items from the bags. Milk, eggs, yogurt, coffee, bread, and so on. Eric snatched a bottle of blood from the six-pack and headed to the microwave. He noticed Sookie move to the counter and begin a fresh pot of coffee. She needed to sleep, not to ingest more caffeine. Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Sookie won't listen to me when I say she needs sleep. Is there anything you can do about that?" he asked Eric. Sookie sent an icy glare across the kitchen at them both.

"On this, the Shifter and I agree. There is little more you can do until we know what we are dealing with. You will be much more help to us when you are alert."

"Being familiar with these kinds of situations, it's best when everyone is as alert as possible. Listen to your friends, Sookie. Go get some rest." Michael was leaning against the counter, eating yogurt straight from the carton.

"Stop ganging up on me. I couldn't sleep now if I wanted to. Every time I close my eyes I see…" Eric felt the familiar mental anguish. The same feeling that accompanied her nightmares for months after the fairies had kidnapped and tortured her. She was fearful for Hunter. She had been an adult, capable of surviving many atrocities throughout her life – Hunter was a young boy. Who knew who had taken him or what they wanted? The longer he was gone, the worse things could be for him. It was a very real concern, though it wasn't doing her any good to obsess over it.

Eric began to slowly, gently move his influence over the connection of the bond toward Sookie. He was sending her a sense of calm and release. She should become more suggestible and in a few minutes he would take her to bed. There were far too many guests in the house for him to put her to sleep _properly_, but he would see that she was safe and comfortable, before returning to discuss the situation with the others.

"Eric! Don't do that." She yawned. She was too tired to put up much of a fight. The three other humans began to put groceries away as Eric sidled up to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"You know you must sleep at some point. Better it be now, in the safety of your home, surrounded by those you trust, than at some other inopportune moment in the future. You know not what lies ahead. Rest now, dear one." He was really laying it on thick now and her eyes were fluttering shut. He'd never found her so easy to control. She must be nearly dead on her feet to be unable to resist him. It was one of her talents.

Supporting her around the waist, Eric began to guide her through the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. The pleasant scent of the linens and the warm wood furniture enveloped him in comfort. This room would forever hold sway over his emotions. The bed was in disarray, having been ignored since the boy's disappearance. He sat her in her chair and straightened the bedclothes for her. She was nearly gone already so he released his hold almost completely, not wanting her to fall off to sleep just yet.

He stood her up and worked the hem of her t-shirt up and over her head, letting her loose hair fall in curls across her bare shoulders and the tops of her breasts. Her jeans he knelt to unbutton and slide down over her hips. He kissed her supple skin and reveled in the shiver his cool lips elicited.

"Mmmm," she moaned, half asleep in his arms. He looked at her heavenly face, worry written even over her tired features. He carried her to the bed and laid her there, retrieving a light cotton nightgown from the dresser drawer. He removed her bra, taking a moment to admire her vulnerability, and slipped the gown on over her golden head. The covers wrapped around her body snuggly and he climbed onto the mattress next to her until he heard her breathing even out and become heavy. He pressed his lips to her hair and removed himself from the blankets, leaving the room and pulling the door to behind him.

In the kitchen, Sam stood with his arms crossed and the man, Michael paced back and forth, eating from another carton of yogurt. Fiona stood in the middle of the small space with her cell phone clutched to her ear.

"What is going on?" Eric asked, staring at Fi.

"She got a voice message. Remy's been gone since three this afternoon. Play it for him, Fi." Michael threw the now empty carton in the trash and moved to stare out the kitchen window. Fiona held her phone out, playing the message on speaker for all to hear.

"He did the wrong thing trying to hide the boy. That was careless. Tell the woman not to be as careless." It was a sexually ambiguous voice. And it said nothing more. No further instructions, no explanation. Nothing.

"It was from Remy's number. It didn't ring, just went straight to voice mail." Fiona looked livid. "Coward." She spat as she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Does the voice sound familiar to you?" Michael asked pointedly. Eric shook his head. But that didn't mean it wasn't one of his enemies. He would find out who was doing this. The 'woman' in question was Sookie – he was sure of it. And no one threatened his bonded. He would get to the bottom of this, by any means necessary.


	5. Bloodstains

A/N: Sorry this has been so long in coming. I've been balls crazy lately. I've moved all of my stories over to yvearia(dot)wordpress(dot)com and I've been trying to build that page up a bit. On top of that, I've been dealing with work and health issues. You can read all about it on the blog. So, I had bigger plans for this chapter, but it's going to have to wait. Hope this enough to keep you all reading though. Here you go.

* * *

The vampire was pacing back and forth outside Sookie's bedroom door, on the phone with someone. Michael was checking his supplies – ID kit, bugs, batteries, amo, disguises and so forth. Fiona found herself sitting on the couch, what had been Remy's bed this morning, shuffling through the boy's overnight bag, which had been left when the kidnapper took him. From amongst the wadded pajamas, the Nintendo DS, and the crumbling peanut butter crackers in their plastic wrapper, she pulled out a stuffed Skipper from the Penguins of Madagascar. She sat staring at it for a moment, wondering what the kid was falling asleep with tonight, if he was sleeping at all.

"You have kids?" The shifter, Sam, sat down on the far end of the couch with two cups of coffee, offering her one. She reached out and accepted it with a half smile.

"No. But I, uh, come from a large family. You?" He shook his head and let his gaze wander over to the hallway where Eric paced.

"Haven't been able to pin down the right girl." She had a feeling she knew what he meant. Though it might be hard to give up the gun running, fast cars, and retribution carried out by large amounts of explosives, she had thought briefly about what it would be like to hold her own child in her arms.

"I will see you shortly," she heard Eric say before snapping his phone shut. He walked back into the main part of the house. "Perhaps one of you would be willing to accompany me to my business? There are some things that may be useful to look into."

"I'll go." Fi stood to get her purse. Michael moved over from the table, taking Fi aside by the arm.

"You should stay here, Fi," he spoke low, but from Eric's reactions, she knew he was listening. "You don't want to get caught without backup."

"I've got backup. I'm sure Mr. Northman…"

"Eric."

"Eric," she smiled as he interrupted her, "can take care of us both." Michael gave her that 'you know that's not what I meant, Fi' look. "Besides, if anyone is watching the club, it's much more likely that _Eric_ is accompanied by a bright eyed, vampire enthusiast…"

"Fangbanger," Eric corrected once more.

"Than, well… you, Michael. I mean, you're not exactly the groupie type." She smiled and turned to Eric. "Will this do?" she asked, indicating her outfit.

"It doesn't exactly say fangbanger, but at least the shirt is black. Perhaps you have some black or red heels," she nodded, "and some darker makeup. There is a fine line between attractive and slutty when dealing with the rabble. I always gravitate away from the overtly slutty."

Michael ground his teeth. The vampire picked up on the tension and turned to Michael in an effort to ease the situation.

"Perhaps you would stay and make sure my bonded is safe and secure? I would normally entrust this task to my second, but she will be at the bar, assisting myself and your mate in our impromptu investigation." At that moment Sam's cell phone buzzed with a text message.

"That's Terry. I need to get back before closing… and before Terry overloads." He shook his head, standing up to leave.

"That's fine, Shifter. Michael will stay and guard Sookie," Eric said with a smile.

Fiona slipped into the bedroom and made the necessary changes to her wardrobe before following Eric out to his vehicle. She sniffed at the Corvette as he motioned to the passenger door. It was a flashy car, and she preferred something with a bit more backbone, but still, she wouldn't scoff at it. She opened her own door and slid into the passenger seat.

They drove through the small parish town and were on the highway in minutes, headed toward Shreveport. She gathered what information she could from the car's interior. Even in the company of someone claiming to be on your side, it was a good idea to find out what you can. In the spy business there's no such thing as too much information.

The upholstery was nearly spotless with a few tiny rust colored spots on the edged of the driver's seat. Fiona guessed those could be a few stray drops of the synthetic bottled blood, though if they were true bloodstains it wouldn't surprise her. She had been known to detail her car every now and then for similar reasons. There was an iPod tucked in the center console, though no music played. Several loose pieces of paper and sticky notes had been stuffed behind the driver's sun visor and into one of the cup holders. She glanced into the backseat from her visor mirror as she checked her darkened makeup and spotted a sport coat, and several extra pair of jeans and t-shirts, as well as a small black duffle bag. _Probably guns of some kind_, she thought. At least this Eric Northman was prepared.

"You would find a hand gun, if you wished to open the bag, as well as a stake. Though my preferred weapon of choice is less _concealable_ – and quite a bit sharper." She thought she saw the glint of fang as he flashed a quick smile at her. "We will be meeting with two colleagues of mine. One is my second, the other is a valuable asset to me and Louisiana. He has a personal interest in all things Sookie." He said the last part with more than a slight air of contempt.

"And who are these 'colleagues'? Yes, your 'second' and your 'asset', but _who_ are they?" The way Eric spoke made Fi a bit uncomfortable. She had a feeling that he could be very easy to get along with or very… difficult.

"Pamela, my child – Pam – and William Compton." The first name was spoken with almost warmth while the second held little inflection at all. She had a good idea where this William Compton stood with Eric.

A short time later the pulled into the back parking area of an industrial strip and parked near the employee entrance. There was a tall, blonde woman standing outside the door, dressed in a way that made Fiona's signature revealing clothing look practically republican.

Fi trailed several steps behind Eric as they approached. The woman – vampire – smiled at him and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Eric," she smiled. "How is our Sookie holding up? Is she leaking very much?"

"That's a pointless question. It's Sookie." He turned and motioned for Fiona to step forward and follow them inside.

"Then she is being stubborn and strong willed as usual, yes? Who is this delectable human you've brought with you?"

"Pam, Fiona. Fiona…" Eric trailed off in mid sentence as he walked down the hall toward a closed door. "Why do I smell fairy? There's none here, it's not strong enough. Was there, Pamela?"

"A sleek little werefox who keeps their company, only."

Eric opened the door and a brown and silver tuft of fur exploded through the opening. He swiftly reached his hand out and grasped the animal by its scruff, dangling the small doglike creature a few feet above the ground. It squirmed in his grip, baring its teeth and growling angrily. Seconds later, a tall, dark haired vampire stepped stiffly out of the office. His shirt was torn and wet with blood, but the wound was nearly healed.

"Good evening, Bill." Eric addressed the vampire without taking his attention from the writing ball of fur in his hand.

"Eric. This is Livia. She seemed cooperative enough, but changed her mind about speaking with us."

"That is unfortunate. We'll have to entice her to stay." His words sent a chill down Fiona's spine.


	6. Questions

A/N: So so sorry for the long wait for this one, and the short length. Personal stuff - life - got in the way. Anyway, just a reminder, you can find this and all my other stuff (and some new work) on my wordpress blog. This is the last story I'll post on FF. I'm greatfull for everyone who's followed me over there! Have a great weekend, and enjoy!

Yve

* * *

Eric held the little were-fox by her scruff. She squirmed weakly for a few seconds more before ending her struggle. He held her up in front of him so her eyes were on a level with his own. "Get dressed." He tossed her through the doorway into his office, watching her land on her paws at the foot of his desk, before quickly shutting the door.

"Would your _guest_ like a drink, Eric?" Bill asked, disdain dripping from his lips. Eric glanced at Fiona. He supposed she would be his type if he had any inclination of making that distinction. How woefully unobservant Bill was.

"Fiona is here to observe tonight, Bill. Her mate is back in Bon Temps… guarding Sookie." Bill quickly straightened up at the mention of Sookie. He then turned to Fiona, almost embarrassed at his ungentlemanly behavior.

"My apologies, Ma'am."

"You must be Bill." Fiona leaned back against the wall of the narrow hallway and crossed her arms over her chest. Eric sensed he would like working with the Irish-woman. He reached his arm out and rapped once on his office door. There was no answer.

"After you." Eric looked at Fiona and motioned to the door. He watched her square her shoulders and step forward. She had only just stepped past the threshold when a body launched out from behind the door and landed on top of her, knocking her to the floor and pinning her there. Bill took a step forward before Eric stopped him. He wanted to watch, if only for a moment, before breaking up the scuffle. It was a good idea to learn how his ally chose to handle the situation.

As the were shifted her weight forward, putting all her force behind the blow aimed for Fiona's face, Fi parried her head to the side, shifting her balance to her opposite hip and flipping her opponent. She now straddled the young woman, one knee to her shoulder and a small, sharp blade held in her fist along with a wad of the girl's shirt.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she banged her head back against the hard surface of the floor beneath her.

"Why you little…" Fiona began. "Don't start with me! It was self-defense. What's your excuse?"

Bill shrugged Eric's hand off and knelt beside the two women.

"Livia, would you be willing to sit and have that discussion with us now?" She was staring stakes rather than daggers at Bill, and if looks could kill, he would certainly be beyond healing this time.

Fiona stood and backed away, maintaining a firm grip on the knife that had appeared out of thin air. Livia sat up and backed against Eric's desk, pulling her knees up under her chin and setting her jaw defiantly.

"Typical were-brat," Pam mumbled as she followed Eric into the office and pulled the door closed behind her.

Eric could hear the little were's heart rate tamping up. She was cornered now. But she could wait, her fear growing with each passing moment, while Eric felt out the situation.

"Bill, explain."

"I followed Savoy's trail – Sookie's place to Merlotte's, and then the Walmart in Monroe – his vehicle was still there. Keys in the ignition." Bill glanced back at the girl cowering on the floor. "That's when I met Livia."

Eric took in the girl's appearance while Bill continued speaking. She was wearing a dirty, faded Radiohead t-shirt, threadbare vintage jeans and black leather ballet-style shoes, which were showing considerable wear. He couldn't tell if the castaway look was intentional or authentic as she glared at him from beneath her long, unkempt silver-brown trusses, but her clothing was oversized and she was thin even for her slight frame.

Bill had apprehended the little fox trying to boost the car, though she had denied it at the time. He had convinced her of his interest in her and offered to take her to the vampire bar in Shreveport. It was her fault she hadn't inquired further about the circumstances of her visit to the bar.

Eric took the short distance to the girl in two strides and crouched down in front of her, positioning his mouth just above her ear. "You reek of fae." He then raised to his full six foot four inches where he stood, waiting for his words to sink in.

Livia stood, pressing her low back against the edge of Eric's desk. "No… it's been weeks. Look, I only came here tonight because… Because…" Her eyes darted from Eric to Bill and back again. Pam began tapping her foot in an irritatingly fast cadence, her fangs descending ever so threateningly. "Because I need a job! Okay?"

"And you want to work here?" Fiona hissed out. Eric caught the hint of repulsion in her voice.

"I was a bartender at Hooligans before it closed. It's been kind of a shitty month."

"What do you know about Remy Savoy?" Eric did not relish the thought of questioning the were without Sookie's ability to aide them, but there was nothing to be done for it.

"Who?"

"The man who's car you were breaking into when I found you," Bill said sternly as he took a step forward.

"That he hadn't been near the car in few hours. I saw him leave it there, keys and all. He got a phone call and left in a hurry. And I wasn't trying to steal the fucking car, okay? It wasn't worth the trouble. I thought he might have left some cash – he left in such a hurry."

Dialogue was relaxing her and she let her guard down slightly as Eric walked around behind his desk. He touched the track pad of his laptop to bring it out of its slumber. The sound of the fan kicking on made the girl turn her head in his direction – she hadn't noticed him behind her, her attention had been with Bill as she was pleading her case.

"And you weren't concerned about leaving with a strange vampire late at night? Where are your parents?" Fiona tucked her weapon away in the concealed sheath at her waits as she spoke.

"Vancouver, Washington."

In only a few quick movements of the mouse, Eric had opened an employee roster for Hooligans he had procured last week. He quickly scanned down the list until her name jumped out at him. Olivia Bell. She was listed as a bartender. Her higher date was shown to be nearly five months ago. Her age and social security number were listed as well. She was barely twenty-one years old.

"And Claude? What can you tell us about the fairy?"

"He closed the bar and didn't give a fuck what we were supposed to do about it. I didn't even get phone call. No last check – nothing."

"Who is Claude?" Fiona narrowed her eyebrows in skepticism. "Nothing to do with Remy or Hunter?"

"Eric…?" Bill's eyes asked the unvoiced question. He was quick to assume that the fairy element in all of this was too much to be considered a coincidence. Eric nodded tightly once, and Bill stepped forward, towards Livia.

"What?" She tried backing away, but forgot she was already pressed into Eric's desk.

"We're going for another ride, my dear." Bill took her arm, firmly but gently, and motioned to the door.


	7. Admire Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the epic delay. Health issues persist and I've had a hard time writing the past few months.

_When you're in unknown territory with you hands metaphorically tied, the best thing you can do is observe your situation and gather information – as the marines would say, 'observe everything, admire nothing'. It means don't get distracted when gathering information. The little details are just as important as the big ones._

With Sookie asleep in her room, the roommate gone, and Fiona out with the vampire Sheriff, Mike had plenty of time to investigate his surroundings. He had cased their bedroom pretty well earlier in the day. A quick look around the upstairs told him there wasn't much of interest up there – you could barely stand at full height.

He went into the kitchen to grab another container of yogurt. The pantry door wouldn't shut all the way, so he coaxed it open a little more. A hook had been attached to the wall and held a few dusty aprons and dishtowels. At first glance that was normal for the country house, but once he pulled them aside he saw the shotgun propped up against the wall. It was loaded, the safety on. Mike closed the pantry again and stepped through the kitchen door onto the back porch.

There was the washing machine and the dryer shoved into one corner of the small space. A few delicate pieces of clothing hung from hangers on the exposed wood rafters. There was also a wind chime and a few other curious looking decorations hanging near the back steps. In fact, they were hanging at equally spaced intervals all along the perimeter of the porch.

The yogurt was empty when Mike stepped back into the kitchen. He tossed it into the garbage bin under the sink. Next to the garbage sat a 72 oz. bottle of lemon juice and a package of dollar store plastic squirt guns. He shook his head curiously, then headed for the front of the house. Pretending to straighten the mess on the couch, in case Sookie woke up, he started on the living room. Nothing hidden under the couch cushions but the odd pit of change, a receipt and a few bobby pins. He folded the quilt and stacked it and the pillows in a side chair. Those cushions held the same assortment of odd trash and coins.

Then he noticed something out of place. Even though they were in Northern Louisiana, he doubted it got cool enough in the summertime to burn a fire in the house. All the same, there was a large stack of firewood next to the ancient brick fireplace. A few pieces down in the pile sat an old revolver – again, loaded. He had a hunch there was probably a gun hidden away somewhere close to Sookie's bed as well.

He turned and walked out onto the front porch, observing more curious little ornaments hanging from the rafters here as well. Without touching one of the strange objects, he took out his cell phone and took a picture of it dangling there. It came out too dark, so he turned around and took a picture of one caught in the porch light. Then he hit #2.

"What's going on Mikey?"

"I just sent you a picture, Sam. See what you can dig up on it for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, buddy – well as soon as I get a chance. Things have been a little crazy around here today."

"What does that mean, Sam?"

"Oh nothin', Mikey. Not really. Just – Maddie took on another 'tenant' since I'm getting ready to find my own place. Only this one comes with a paranoid ex-boyfriend." Micheal suddenly heard banging in the background and muffled shouts.

"_I know you're in there Rachael! Just come talk to me! Now, god damn it!"_

"Whoa, brother. Gotta go. I'll call you when I check out that picture." The line went quiet and Michael hung up on his end.

He heard the slight shift and creak of the floor boards inside and turned around to see Sookie standing behind the screen door.

"Trouble at home?" she asked quietly. It was going to take some getting used to that she could read everything he was thinking. He let his mom's situation wash through his brain. It wasn't too much information for her to know and it would keep her off the trail of why he'd really called Sam. At least he hoped.

"Wow. I thought you wanted me to stay out of your head, but you practically screamed that whole story to me just now." She seemed a little taken off guard, but she opened the door and motioned him inside anyway.

"I didn't know you had a choice." Michael ducked past her into the house.

"If you don't want me to listen just say so. My life would be way more complicated if I'd had to listen in on my family and friends my whole life. This little disability of mine has a nice way of ruining relationships." She paused there a moment with a sad look on her face. "But over the years I learned how to control it. If you don't want me to listen, I wont."

"It's nothing personal, Sookie. I'm just not used to more than a few people knowing a lot about who I really am." Not even Fi knew _everything._ And definitely not his mom.

"Okay, but lets make a deal." He raised his eyebrows at her before she continued. "If I want to know something about you, I won't listen in – I'll just ask. But if you need to know something, I expect you to ask me, too. Like those amulets out there. I don't know who you were going to get to research them for you, but I bet it'd be a lot quicker to just ask."

"Ok. Fair. What're those things hanging out there?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." He looked at her blankly. "Amelia made them. They're supposed to be protective charms. There are those, and then there are spells she cast, also. I can get her to tell you more specifically what they are if you'd like."

"Amelia?"

"Yes. She's a witch."

"Ok." He shook his head trying to assimilate the new information. They were both quiet for a few moments and he let his eyes travel around the room. They settled on the two bags sitting in front of the couch. One belonged to the kid. He'd seen Fi looking through it earlier. The other must be Remy's.

"I just can't stand being here, not able to do anything. Where's Eric, anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"He and Fi went to the club to check something out," he answered absentmindedly. "You feel like doing something to help?"

"Absolutely. I'm about to go stir crazy."

"Then you can help me go through these bags."

"Ok. What are we looking for?" She asked as she sat down and pulled one of the bags into her lap.

"Everything."


	8. Goodwill

A/N: EEEKKK... I'm so sorry for such a long absence, guys. Here's a new chapter that I just kind of poured out today. I wish I could say I knew a schedule I will be writing on, but I can't. I went back and forth as to whether to cancel this fic altogether since there's been a few seasons of BN and another book written since I last published anything. Since it's fanfic and only based on the original work, I thought it would be ok to carry on as planned. Hope you enjoy this... it's nothing special. I have had my interest in writing this one re-piqued. So, until... who knows.

* * *

The nap hadn't exactly done her any wonders, but at least she wasn't nodding off mid sentence. She had been through Hunter's bag three times already. Mike had gone over the contents of Remy's bag twice as many times at least. He'd stiffened up once or twice trying to hide any outward appearance of surprise. It was annoying. If they were both working for the same cause they should at least be honest with each other. She was about to tell him so when she felt Eric returning. He had two vamps with him – probably Bill and Pam – Fiona, and a were.

"They're back," she stood at the same time that Mike turned his head toward the driveway, listening to the vehicles approach. Sookie smoothed down her shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before realizing she had nothing to secure it with, and walked to the front porch.

Eric and Fiona emerged from the corvette, followed by Bill and Pam from Bill's car. Pam looked bored and Bill looked flustered as he ushered a young girl along in front of him. She was anything but happy.

"Let go, Man. I'm not going anywhere," the girl pled with Bill as they approached the porch.

"That's for sure," Pam muttered with a wicked grin.

Eric reached for Sookie and took hold of her around the waist, almost as though he were asserting his possession of her in front of the males once again - just in case anyone forgot. She placed her hands gently on his chest and tried to push away.

Eric only pushed her closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We must talk again of why Claude has left. This girl may be of more use to us than she realizes. Make her feel comfortable, dear one. I'll explain in time."

"What?" She barely managed to get the word out before his mouth covered hers in an impromptu kiss. She let him linger there a moment longer, enjoying the relaxing feeling he was flooding over their bond.

When she pulled away, she noticed Fiona had made her way back to Mike and he was standing behind her, both hands squarely placed on her waist.

"Who's this?" She indicated the young were.

"This is my new friend, Livia," Bill said as pleasantly as possible with her struggling to get her wrist free of his hand.

"That's not how you treat a friend, Bill." She narrowed her eyes at him. He could be less than delicate and she was well aware of that. "Livia? Why don't you come inside? I have some gumbo and iced tea, soda – whatever you'd like."

Bill released the girl's arm and Sookie led her into the house by the hand. A physical connection made it easier to read thoughts, and shifter thoughts were particularly tricky. She was definitively tense, but who wouldn't be, surrounded by vampires out in the woods. Sookie tried not to let her empathy for the girl color her impressions. Livia was young, but not naive, just very inexperienced with vampires. She was angry with herself for something – being stupid – and she was trying to assess the immediate danger she might be in. Sookie sat her down at the kitchen table and retrieved a bowl and ladle, spooning out the gumbo over a generous helping of rice. When she turned back to face Livia, she could see the hunger in her eyes. She sat the bowl down on the table and watched the hungry were dig in.

"Tea, soda, water?" Sookie asked as she opened the fridge door. Livia looked into the fridge eagerly.

"Beer, please."

"You of an age?" Sookie asked. She was guessing twenty, twenty-one but it was hard to pinpoint unless she could get the girl to think of it. Although, most of what she got from Livia were feelings and impressions – very few complete thoughts. But when the girl nodded, Sookie couldn't pick up any deception so she popped the bottle cap and slid the beer across the table.

"You work at a bar," the girl offered. Sookie was confused. Had Eric said anything about her on the way here, or was she getting her information some other way. "You smell like a bar."

"Hey! I showered a handful of times since my last shift. I smell fine. You, on the other hand…" She couldn't help the little quip. The girl needed to learn some manners. Sookie softened as the look on Livia's face and the emotions washing through her mind indicated that she would have liked a place to shower more than a few days ago. "There's a pretty nice old bath for guests in the hallway. I'll get you some clean towels after you eat."

"You girls getting along?" Mike was standing in the kitchen doorway studying the were as she ate. Sookie glanced over at him.

_Eric brought me up to speed. She was snooping around Remy's car, abandoned in the Wal-Mart parking lot. Her name's Olivia Bell. You ever heard of her before?_

He must be pretty used to the non-verbal communication thing if he was already finding ways to communicate with her through her telepathy. She shook her head and began to answer his spoken question at the same time. "Things are tense, as you can imagine. But I think some food and a shower would go a little ways towards earning some trust." He nodded his understanding before turning to rejoin the others in the living room.

Pam soon took his place in the doorway. "Sookie, you have handsome men hand over fist in your house this night."

"I don't think his girlfriend would like to hear you say that, Pam."

"She's more my type than he. You should see her fight. Still, it's something nice to look at… well, they both are."

"Can I get you something, Pam?" Sookie prodded, telling Pam to get to her point. Livia was feeling vulnerable, though there was no need. Pam was under strict orders not to kill anyone in her house unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Oh, no. I am capable of helping myself to a drink. Eric requires your presence forthwith." She smiled almost gaily, "I'm to watch the little were-bitch."

"Language, Pam."

"So sorry."

"There's blood in the fridge, just so you know." With that, Sookie stood and stepped out to the back porch to get some clean towels out of the dryer.

"Sookie, I said 'forthwith'," Pam almost whined as she walked back through the kitchen.

"I move on my own time, not Eric's." She heard Pam chuckle as she walked into the living room, as if to say, 'yeah, right'.


End file.
